Time Is Precious
by TheEliteLabRatsLover
Summary: Time is such a taken for granted thing...


**Heeeeeeyyyyy, aaallllllll! How ya' all doing? I know, I know. It's been a while since I've written a Lab Rats story; especially a Chase centric one. SO what do I do? I follow my muse and write a short, sad death fic. Yep. That's my muse for ya'. ;) So, yeah, I'm now a beta-reader, and I'm accepting prompts! So feel free to contact me for either! ;)**

 **Also, just wanted to say real quick, and I'll reveal the name if you contact me; I'm not trying to like 'promote' my stuff, but I'll be making an Ebay account with my family soon, and while they'll be selling random stuff, I'll be trying to sell up-cycled clothes and different stuff like that. So, the reason I'm saying this, is because; if you have like a quote you want done on a shirt or pillow, or something like that, I can try and do it. Or like a picture, or song lyric, or anything like that. I can try and do that.**

 **The price should be reasonably low; I don't know, it's my parent's decision on that. But I'll be going to a thrift shop tomorrow, (probably) and the I will be picking out different types of clothes. And I can add different designs, fringe, and different stuff to it, also. So that's just a thought. ;) Let me know on whether or not you're interested! Again, this is just if you would want song custom made that you can't find anywhere; like a quote from a TV show, song, or a picture of something. Ya' know, stuff like that. ;) Just thought that I''d let ya' know!**

 **By the way, you so have to listen to "My Heart Will Go On" during this, or at least some sad song. ;P Wow, haha, that AN is almost as long as the story! XD**

 **Disclaimer: I own not a single part of this wonderfully sad story...**

* * *

Time is such a taken for granted thing.

At least, Chase realizes that now as he stares down the ticking seconds on the bomb in front of him. It's almost peaceful, the way the time ticks off slowly, writing a slow yet deadly story as it moves further and further towards it's ending point.

 _3:02_

It says. Counting down each second, making his hands nearly fumble as he messes with the wires.

This was hopeless.

He knew it, he was very well aware of it. Yet a small, naive part of him hoped that he was wrong. Prayed that he was wrong. But he knew that there was no way to disarm it. It was specially designed, that if someone tried to disarm it, it would go off. It was simply un-destroyable.

Even with his bionics, there was nothing he could do. He knew that the others were evacuating the premises surrounding the hotel where both the bomb and Chase were located. It was supposed to be a simple mission.

Well, at least that's what they had all _thought_. It turned out that they were wrong. _Very_ wrong. Now, Chase found himself staring down a ticking time bomb; in a hopeless attempt to stop it from blowing the whole building and himself up.

 _1:04_

Everyone should be out of the most dangerous parts around the building; including his teammates. But excluding himself. But that was okay. At least they would all be okay. He sighs, knowing that his fate is coming; less than a minute away.

And there was nothing he could do about it. The only way to minimize the damage done, would be if he'd lie on top of the bomb; using his body as a shield. He sighs again. This was it...he couldn't believe it. He should have cherished what precious and little time he had.

He should have spent more time laughing, smiling...and less time being angry and upset over petty things. He should have told his family how much he loved them. Now...

Now he never would be able to.

They'd never know how much of an impact they made on his life. He wouldn't get another chance to tell them. Ever. His second chances were gone.

 _:23_

He silently closes his eyes, biting his lip in silent dread and a certain level of awareness. The room is silent, save for the rhythmic ticking of the bomb in front of him. Down below, the streets are bustling with noise and commotion.

But right now...it's almost peaceful as he lowers his body until he's on top of the bomb; the sense of surrender visible in his movements.

 _:14_

He regrets a lot of stuff that he did. He regrets ever getting mad at his siblings, and for never telling the people he cares for, that he did indeed love them. His chance at that is gone. His time is up. But...he's okay with it. He's sad that his time up. He really is. But...it's not like his life was for nothing.

He is, _was_ a bionic hero. He died saving lives. An honorable death.

So he surrenders; knowing there is no way out.

He closes his eyes, knowing that his time will soon be up. At least, with all of the amazing stories he's heard, there's a Heaven out there. And he does believe. He always has. So, maybe this is a new chapter for him. He'll see his family again; just in time.

 _Time_.

Time is precious, he thinks, it's not to be wasted or taken for granted. But yet it is. So often, and so easily. He takes a deep, peaceful breath, and a small smile forms on his lips.

 _:03_

The ticking speeds up, signaling that his life is coming to a rapid, yet slow end. So he decides that now, he'll speak. A quiet whisper, that only he will hear. But he wants it to be his final words. So he whispers, and the last words to ever escape past his lips do, in a quiet statement, fading away with the ticking of a bomb.

" _I'll love you guys until the end of time_."

* * *

 **Yep...there ya' have it. Did ya' cry? Please let me know what your thoughts were on the way out and I'll love ya' for a lifetime! ;D**


End file.
